1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to global positioning satellite systems and radar detection system.
2. Description of Related Art
Positional tracking systems have been around for many years. One popular type of positional tracking system is a global positioning satellite (GPS) system. GPS systems use a network of satellites that transmit signals to GPS receivers on the ground. The GPS receivers receive the signals and convert the signals into physical coordinates. In recent years, these GPS systems have become widely available for general consumer use. GPS systems are now available in small portable units with high-resolution display screens that users can take with them while they are traveling from one place to another.
One reason for the increased popularity of these GPS systems is that mapping software has been developed that works with the GPS coordinates to allow users with GPS receivers to locate their current physical positions relative to known surroundings. Users can now navigate from place to place, locate restaurants and other sites of interest, and plan routes from one location to another. The mapping software usually includes detailed graphical representations of streets, buildings, sites of interest, emergency facilities, and the locations of selected commercial establishments. The software often includes “live” voice data to guide the user along the user's chosen route.
Most GPS systems come with software that contains points of interest (POIs) or have POIs pre-loaded on the GPS systems. POIs usually represent gas stations, parks, recreational facilities, restaurants, hotels, and similar sites of interest. In some instances, various companies or organizations will maintain a database of POIs on an Internet website. These POIs may be downloaded from the website and incorporated into the list of POIs already stored on the GPS system. In most GPS systems, POIs remain in memory until deleted by the user or until overwritten by updates to the map software.
GPS systems also allow for data points called “waypoints.” Waypoints, also referred to as “via” points, are used in electronic map or GPS applications as intended destinations and intermediate destinations, and may be used to plot routes from one location to another. Waypoints may also represent side trips on a longer route. Waypoints, in general, can be any identified location, including the coordinates for a physical location or an electronic map feature. Electronic map features are locations that are associated with other information, such as, a name, an address, a telephone number, and the like, for a particular location. Waypoints must be created one at a time, and are not stored in the memory of the GPS system indefinitely. Waypoints are automatically removed from the memory of the GPS system either after the route has been completed, or after a short period of time. Because of the temporary nature of waypoints, GPS systems only provide a limited amount of memory for waypoints. As such, only a limited number of waypoints may be associated with any one route or temporarily stored on the GPS system at any one time.
In some GPS systems, data representing personal contacts, such as data contained in an electronic address book, may be loaded into the GPS system. When such contact data is loaded into a GPS system, it is treated as a waypoint. As such, the contact data is not stored in the GPS system indefinitely. Thus, the contact data must be loaded into the GPS system one item at a time. Then, because the contact data is stored as a waypoint, only a small number of contact data items can be loaded into the GPS system, and any contact data that is loaded into the GPS system will only be stored temporarily. Thus, the contact data must be re-entered into the GPS system each time it is needed.
Some GPS systems also allow for the creation of data points called “favorites.” Favorites are locations that are bookmarked in the GPS system. Typically, favorites are created one at a time. As with waypoints, GPS systems only provide a limited amount of memory for favorites. Favorites can be used as starting points, destination points, or waypoints on a route. Favorites, which can be actively edited or deleted, are semi-permanent in nature, i.e., once the number of stored favorites reaches a maximum amount, the next new favorite will overwrite a previously stored favorite.
Therefore, although the use of POIs, waypoints, and favorites represent great strides in the functionality of GPS systems, many shortcomings remain.